The Love Between Brothers
by Escaflowne
Summary: InuSess yaoi rape dark please RR
1. The Meeting of Brothers

Hey! This is my first fanfic here on fanfiction.net! I hope y'all like it! Thanks!  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
I was walking around. That's when I saw him. He was huddled up between two massive roots on a mammoth of a tree. He looked kinda pathetic, curled up in a ball, and just sitting there. I don't even think he noticed me until I spoke out.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" I called out.  
  
He just looked up and glared at me. It made me feel uneasy, as if I was trying to catch a cornered and very dangerous beast. But he's not a beast, how can a beast look like an angel? He has this beauty that no beast could ever possess. True, he really is not an angel, but he could pass as one if one judged by looks alone. Not many would think that such a demonic creature could pass as such a heavenly and pure one.  
  
I edged towards him, and he started to growl at me. It was strange, almost as if he was scared. But he could never be scared, not him. Or at least he would never show it, that's for sure.  
  
Sesshoumaru:  
  
I didn't hear him walk towards me. The first time I noticed him was when he called out my name. I just looked up at him; I glared because he had found me. I wanted to be alone, no one around me. That's why I told Jaken and Rin to stay at the castle. But he refused to leave me to my solitude.  
  
He paused for a second just gazing at me. Probably trying to figure out why I was here. Well I'm not going to tell him. He took a couple steps towards me. That's when I started to growl. Couldn't he see that I wanted to be alone? Why couldn't that hanyou just leave me alone? He had stopped walking towards me. At least that was good, maybe he'll go away after a while.  
  
He has to stand there and gaze at me with those golden eyes right? God, I wish he would stop! It's getting really annoying. I gaze back into those golden depths, which are my younger brothers eyes. I almost got lost in them. But then he took another step forwards.  
  
I growled even louder than before, he stopped again. Then he spoke out again, "Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" I didn't reply. He took another step closer. He was then about 5 or 6 steps away from me.  
  
"Why would you care Inuyasha?" was all I said to him. He seemed to think about that for a little bit. Then he answered "Because I'm your brother..." I was surprised to say the least. So surprised that I didn't protest when he took a couple more steps towards me. I looked at him. He looked worried? No. Why should he be worried about me? All I had ever done was be mean to him. Well, when we had gone our separate ways I had become mean. But when we were younger... we had been closer. I hadn't expressed in the slightest that I hated him.  
  
So why did he care? Surly not because of our shared youth. Or was that the reason?  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
When I took a couple steps towards him he didn't protest. I guest my answer wasn't what he had expected. If it were me that got that kind of an answer after I treated that person like dirt I would be surprised. I took this opportunity to step a bit closer and then kneel if front of him.  
  
That seemed to snap him out of his daze. He glared at me. "Leave me alone Inuyasha" was all he said to me. I was a bit taken aback. I slowly shook my head. I didn't want to leave my brother like this, in this state.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I'm not going to leave u like this. I... I just can't." I told him. He looked at me with his golden orbs. You could just get lost in those orbs. They were beautiful, and speckled with golden flakes. I looked away from his eyes, I felt as if they could look right through me. I then looked back into those golden depths.  
  
I leaned close to him, and our lips touched. He looked slightly surprised, but then kissed me back. All I could think about was the emotions racing through my excited body. Well, that and the fact that my brother was a damn good kisser.  
  
OK! I really hope that u like the first chapter in this fic! Please R/R! thanks bye-bye! 


	2. Blood?

Hey! This is the second chapter in my fic! I hope y'all like it! Ohh, and the disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha or any of the characters the manga/anime would be more hentai!  
  
Sesshoumaru:  
  
I don't know why I kissed him back, but it felt damn good. I was lost in the kiss. As I was interlocked with my brother I slipped out of my armor and outer kimono. Inuyasha seemed to like that a lot, and he started to grope my back as we kissed. When he broke the kiss I was disappointed, I was lusting over my younger brother. I needed what he had, and I was going to get it. I didn't care about any consequences, I was going to get what I wanted no matter what.  
  
The good thing was that Inuyasha wanted the very same thing.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. I know what will make you feel better..." Inuyasha seductively* breathed out with a smirk. Then he started to take off his kimono.  
  
***~~~~~*** I woke with a start when the warmth suddenly left me. For a minute or two I was confused, but then I started to remember what had occurred just a few hours before. I put my clothes back on then started to look around for Inuyasha, but I couldn't find him. I sighed and went back to the tree we mad made love by. I sat down to wait for him to return, but after an hour went by I got up again and started walking. I walked for a while, then I caught his scent. It was everywhere, but what was worse is that I could smell his blood.  
  
I franticly looked for my otouto but couldn't find him, just his scent... that's all I got. Then I saw it. The broken and chipped Tetsusaiga. I knew that Inuyasha was in trouble now, unless he turned into a youkai. Then his opponent would have no chance... but the blood I smelt was only of a hanyou. Of Inuyasha.  
  
Sorry about it being so short! I just wanted to leave it as a bit of a cliffhanger ^_^ I promise to write more soon!  
  
* I believe that 'seductively' means to seduce. Please correct me if I am mistaken* 


	3. Anger everywhere

Inuyasha:  
  
The man crawled on top of me, still smirking. He slipped off my shirt, and groped my chest. I twisted and tried to get away, but I couldn't get up. He laughed. "Poor little puppy. Are you scared?" He mocked me. " Do you wanna go home? Cry to your mommy?" I growled at him and he laughed harder. He reached over and grabbed a bottle with a shimmering neon blue liquid in it off the bedside table, and took off the top. He poured it on my chest. I screamed. It felt like my chest was on fire. My skin started to bubble up and boil. He poured on a little bit of a white glassy liquid, and the pain subsided. I took a deep breath and held back the tears that threatened to spill out of my eyes. I wanted blood, to kill that bastard that thought he could have his way with me. "Omae wo korosu!" I snarled at him "Ohh I know you want to poor Inuyasha, but I'm afraid you can't kill me." he retorted with a smirk. I glared up at him. "How the hell do you know my name?" I hissed at him. He ignored me and slipped his hand down my pants, and grabbed my penis. He squeezed it tight, and pulled it. My pants were then pulled down to my knees. I was flipped over onto my stomach. His hands fiddled with his pants for a sec, and then pulled them down. He pressed his rock hard cock against my thigh. "You feel that? You like that, I know you do. cause you're a sick little dog." he sneered. He stuck his dick in me. I took a sharp breath in. He began to pump hard and fast. I was panting hard now, " N-no! St-stop! STOP!" I was in so much pain. Then he poured the blue acid on my back, and went harder and faster. I screamed. I felt like I was going to die. He pulled out.  
  
Sesshoumaru:  
  
I heard a scream coming from an inner chamber of the castle. It was my brother. I was torn by both joy and anger. Joy that I had found him, and anger that he was taken away from me in the first place. It was then that I realized whose castle this was. The tai-youkai of the Northern Territories. I glared at the castle, he would pay for this. I was going to kill him. I stormed through a window, and into a conference room. A servant was there cleaning. She got started at my abrupt entrance, then demanded that I tell her who I was. Needless to say she died quite suddenly.  
  
~~ Sorry about it taking so long! ^_^;; I hope ya like it! Please R/R! Thanx! ~~ 


End file.
